


Tabula rasa

by like_froot



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, No Beta, would you date a god? would you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: Jenos is looking at him. Or at least, Buck thinks he is looking at him. Difficult to tell when he has no irises, and just an infinite white that shines brightly.“Holy shit.”





	Tabula rasa

**Author's Note:**

> I know a little more about the lore! A little.

Whatever Buck was expecting when he decided to meditate at the top of Ascension Peak, this is not it.

 

Everyone climbs the goddamn mountain with a faint hope of seeing Jenos again, the legendary man who became a god through sheer meditation and enlightenment, centuries ago. The man who got to the top of the mountain, looked at the stars, and understood. Likewise, Buck ascends to the very top looking for something, either be Jenos himself, or some kind of answer.

 

He needs something, anything, to make it stop.

 

Buck was a soldier, back in the day. A thug, even before than that. As a monk, he still has his shotgun around, something that scares fellow monks. He is still not completely sure why.

 

He is no fool, as much as people insist he is. He may be gullible, and a little impulsive. He may not be able to control his tone and volume very well. But Buck is smart enough to flee a situation that is getting out of hand, like he did with the Sentinels. Smart enough to realise that being a thug may bring him riches, but makes others suffer. Smart enough to know that something big is approaching, and that there is no way he can escape this war.

 

He wants to make peace with himself, with his past life. With spilled blood, with ignorance. He wants answers about himself, about the future. So he waits for Jenos, day after day, knowing that he will not appear before him, but that the mere sacrifice of waiting and meditating is enough to be closer to his objective. And if not, it’s a fun trip! Looking for answers and stuff. Curiosity never killed anyone. Self healing, even less.

 

That’s why he is actually surprised when something, someone, seems to descend from the heavens. Like a shooting star.

 

The man who descends from the heavens is as beautiful as one of them, though.

 

Of course, Buck knows who he is. The long hair, skin a little darker than his own. He would have thought that gods were a little bigger, but Buck knows that he is just a big man in general. Power comes in all shapes and sizes, after all!

 

Jenos is looking at him. Or at least, Buck  _ thinks  _ he is looking at him. Difficult to tell when he has no irises, and just an infinite white that shines brightly.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

He doesn’t even have enough time to get up and greet the god properly. How do you even greet a god? Is saying hi good enough?

 

Jenos is in front of him, their faces close, and as his eyes shine even brighter, Buck can feel information being fed into his brain. Past. Present. Future. Specially future. The future looks a little scary, to be completely honest. Too much. Way too much. But he understands. Buck finally has the answers he seeked, even if they hurt like hell.

 

And suddenly, it ends.

 

“I apologize.” Jenos says, his voice sounding distant, a little distorted. Like it’s human, but not at the same time. It’s deep, deeper than Buck’s own. He wonders how he manages to fit a voice this powerful in such a tiny and pretty body. Still, he sounds genuinely concerned, apologetic.

 

Damn, it’s cute. He is cute. Really, really cute.

 

“It’s fine.” Buck answers, because it is. “Thanks. I think I get it now.”

 

Jenos’ lips curve slightly. As if he found Buck endearing. Buck feels himself blushing a little.

 

“You are no mere monk… Will you help me, Buck?”

 

His muscles tense a little when he hears his own name, being said with genuine tenderness. The god likes him he realises. How can he say no to such a beautiful being? Buck may not be the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but he knows that the lives of many people depends on his actions. This is his moment to try again. The moment to embrace who he truly is. The man he wants to be.

 

“You damn bet I will.”

 

He takes his shotgun, finding solace in the familiarity. As much as he enjoys wreaking havoc, he wishes he doesn’t have to use it for much longer.

 

“Do you have any questions, before we part ways?”

 

“Actually, I…”

 

“Please, don’t ask me if I poop.”

 

Buck stays silent for a couple of seconds. Damn it.

 

“Will we see each other again? I mean, if you want to, or feel like it. You know.”

 

Smooth. Nothing like casual banter to flirt with the god you pray to. You got him, Buck!

 

Jenos smiles, warmly. He floats to Buck’s side, and touches his cheek with one hand, slightly, tentatively. Buck doesn’t register if it’s cold, or hot, or warm. Inside of his heart, it sure feels like a non destructive kind of flame.

 

He realises that he is probably the first person Jenos has touched since he ascended. The thought makes him feel both sad and tender.

 

“I think we will both try our best to make it happen.”

 

Buck smiles back at him, widely. He puffs out his big chest, and gets his vocal chords ready.

 

There are a bunch of monks without shotguns waiting to be saved, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love characters like Buck. Big, not very bright, but with enough common sense most of the time. And also a big heart.


End file.
